La caza de la musaraña
by Carupin
Summary: Ella está imposibilitada de cerrar los ojos o sentir algo cuando es besada, y por lo mismo ve las citas como algo ajeno y extraño, sin embargo Rukia tiene claro que es algo personal, y por lo mismo se esfuerza exponiéndose a conocer a los más raros especímenes del sexo opuesto a través de una aplicación para concertar citas y de esa forma conoce a Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: sexo explícito, mención a redes sociales, aplicaciones de citas, homosexualidad, drogas y problemas psiocológicos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Mierda…_

Ya era la tercera cita y eso que normalmente no pasaba de la primera, lo que complicaba las cosas.

Se suponía que en esa cita tendrían sexo, pero las circunstancias no se habían dado, eso indicaba que tendría que haber una cuarta salida y Rukia no sabía cómo sobrellevar eso. Existía para ella un límite y era sólo hasta la tercera y nunca había habido una cuarta.

—¿Y qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente? ¿Tiene los dientes largos? ¿Huele a desodorante de proletariado? Ah, ya sé… ¿cómo habías dicho la última vez? ¿La saliva le apestaba? —inquirió Yumichika ocultando la sorna.

Rukia exhaló profundamente ¿nunca nadie había sentido el olor de la saliva? Era ácido y desagradablemente fuerte, y después de besarse, siendo él tan baboso, sentía ese fuerte olor en todo su rostro, particularmente en la zona de la boca. Un auténtico asco.

—¡En serio huele! —justificó.

Yumichika hizo un gesto que claramente le indicó a Rukia que él pensaba que sólo estaba hablando estupideces.

—¿Pero qué no te gustó ahora? —exigió saber su amigo.

Rukia lo pensó unos momentos y luego se prestó a enumerar las cosas que le molestaron en particular en la última cita.

—Camina como si estuviera afirmando algo con el culo, sus besos no me provocaron nada, la punta de su nariz estaba fría, se reía escandalosamente y ¿te ha pasado? Terminábamos de besarnos y la punta de su nariz se metía de una forma tan rara en mi ojo… —concluyó Rukia.

—¿Y por qué hubo una tercera cita si todo ese no te agradaba? —dijo sorprendido su homosexual amigo.

—Porque no fue mala la segunda cita —explicó.

—¿No fue ese el que te borró de Facebook después de que habían tenido una cita decente? —recordó él.

—El mismo —confirmó —. Me dijo que había sido su sobrina, pero yo recordé que me dijo que él era hijo único…

—¿Y de dónde sacas esos candidatos, Rukia? —sostuvo él

—¿Cómo que de dónde? ¡Tú mismo me instalaste esa aplicación! —reclamó ella.

—Es cierto —admitió —. Lo había olvidado, pero es que como amigo me preocupo por tu persona, y eso incluye todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Y podía escuchar el llanto proveniente de allá abajo...

Rukia soltó un suspiro largo, y es que Yumichika tenía razón. Había periodos prolongados en los que ella no tenía ninguna intención de establecer contacto con el sexo opuesto, y era porque no sentía que lo necesitara. A su amigo no le gustaba cuando ella se mantenía distante de los hombres. Él decía que tenía que salir de metro cuadrado y exponerse.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste salir entonces con él después de que te borró? —indagó más profundamente.

—Porque me pidió disculpas, y realmente no me importó que lo hiciera… es menos desgastante encontrarse con alguien a quien ya has visto —explicó.

—Eso debió darte una clara indicación de que no te importaba él en lo absoluto, —manifestó él —. Una persona normal y con alma se siente mal si lo borran de Facebook sin ningún motivo aparente.

Yumichika insistía en su posición de que ella no tenía alma. Rukia a veces concordaba con él.

—Supongo que sí… —reconoció —. Pero es que la segunda cita fue buena, me visualicé a mí misma concretando con él y por la semana que pasó hasta ese nuevo fatídico encuentro, creí que estaría bien…

—No pudiste cerrar los ojos ¿verdad? —concluyó él.

—No… —confirmó su posición.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto establecer conexión con las personas, pequeña? —se lamentó él.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, mientras Yumichika le palmeaba la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase.

—No lo sé —respondió Rukia.

Ella le dirigió una mirada y Yumichika entendió el mensaje. Demasiado contacto ya.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás esta noche? —quiso saber su amigo.

—Supongo que escribir —ella respondió.

—¿Sigues escribiendo esas historias que mencionas pero que nunca cuentas de qué se tratan? —dijo burlon.

Ella se rio con ganas.

—Sí —afirmó —. Siento más pasión por eso que por todas las demás cosas.

—¿Y dónde publicas? —intentó sonsacar información

—Donde lo haga da lo mismo, a ti no te gustaría… mi contenido es exclusivamente heterosexual —desestimó —. No escribo para los de tu clase.

—¿Es que eres tan mala en lo que haces que no quieras que me entere de tu poco talento? —inquirió.

—Ah, si supieras… —dijo orgullosa.

Una de las razones por la que ella aceptaba ir a citas aunque sin quererlo realmente, era que esos escritos a los que ella aludía no se escribían solos, y las ideas se acababan. A veces la motivación llegaba mientras miraba el mar, otras cuando experimentaba alguna situación fuera de lo normal o bien mientras iba hacia el papelero. Las ideas llegaban a ella de las formas menos pensadas y en los momentos más inesperados.

—¿Cómo podrías escribir algo bueno si para que lo sea debes tener sentimientos y alma…? y tú, mi querida amiga, careces de lo fundamental —formuló él.

—¿Si sabes que para poder escribir no necesitas sentirlo, sino verlo en tu cabeza y describirlo? —se defendió.

—¿Y tú puedes hacer eso? —expresó con extrañeza.

—Mientras escribo me imagino cada pasaje en mi mente, después lo escribo con detalles y lo adorno con sinónimos —reconoció.

Yumichika cambió el tema.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Rukia —. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

—Me junté con el hombre que te había contado —relató —. Y ¿puedes creer él insistió en que era heterosexual mientras nos besábamos? ¡Incluso se le paró!

—¿Y qué harás? —averiguó ella.

—Me gusta —reconoció.

A Rukia aquello no le pareció novedad en absoluto.

—Ya, pero a ti te gustan todos —dijo ella.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó la acusación —. A mí no me gustan todos.

—¿Qué hay con el que te decía "perrita"? ¿Y ese que te mandaba todo el día fotos de él masturbándose? Y… ¿cómo olvidar a ese que te celaba y te iba a buscar si no le contestabas al segundo tono de la llamada? —recordó —. No sé cómo tienes paciencia para soportar tanto.

—Las relaciones no son algo fácil, muñeca. Hay que implicar esfuerzo para que luego valga la pena —expuso su pensar.

—Yo no creo que nadie valga la pena, deberían valer tu alegría —refutó ella.

—Y por eso tienes tu edad y estás sola —manifestó con obviedad.

—No seas mierdero, Yumichika, tú tienes mi edad y estás solo también —explanó ella a la defensiva.

Él comenzó a reírse y ella igual.

—Tienes razón —acogió la premisa —. De algún modo bizarro siempre la tienes… me advertiste sobre él y yo no te escuché…

A Rukia no le gustaba cuando su amigo se deprimía, pero había sido su culpa que le pasara. Ella le había advertido el día que conoció a su ex que no le había dado buena espina, y Yumichika no quiso escuchar.

Para ella había resultado obvio que él no quería a su amigo de la misma forma, y no entendía como él no había podido verlo, para ella era evidente.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto —rescató Rukia —. No hay necesidad de torturarte a ti mismo con eso. Ya sabes que al final siempre tengo razón.

—Supongo —respondió él.

Rukia sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar y lo sacó. No era ninguna sorpresa que le llegara una notificación de la aplicación que Yumichika había instalado en éste.

—¿Un super like? —destacó él —. Vaya…

Ella lo miró y encontró que el sujeto tenía cara de ave.

—¿Lo rechazaste? —dijo exaltado —. ¡Gastó su único super like en veinticuatro horas por ti!

Ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—No porque yo le guste me tiene que gustar a mi de vuelta —respondió —. No voy a poder hacerme cargo de eso luego.

Yumichika le quitó el teléfono y comenzó a buscar en la misma aplicación candidatos.

—Ya déjalo —pidió Rukia —. Ese está bien feo…

—¿Feo? —preguntó incrédulo él —. ¿Dónde tienes el gusto? ¿En los pies?

—Y es por eso que en gustos no hay nada escrito —recalcó ella.

—Sí, está bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Yumichika.

Rukia se distrajo un momento y luego se encontró a su amigo muy sonriente.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —quiso saber.

—¿Yo? Nada —aseguró.

Ella no le creyó en lo absoluto, pero no podía darse una idea de qué podría haber sido lo que hizo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Rukia mirando la hora.

—¿Me dejarás solo? —expresó con teatralidad él.

—Sí —confirmó —. Y no me siento un atisbo de culpabilidad… la próxima vez cuando me prometas algo, cúmplelo.

—Ya te dije que te iba a traer —agregó —. Es solo que no pasé por mi casa antes.

—Entonces en eso quedamos —sostuvo ella.

—Te traeré tu hierba, tranquila —cambió de tema —. ¿Cómo le partirás el corazón al baboso?

—No seas malo, no es algo que me agrade hacer… de hecho es bastante molesto —se lamentó —. Ya, se me hace tarde, me voy.

—Nos vemos —se despidió su amigo.

.

Amaba llegar a su casa y estar frente al computador, a veces la pantalla prendida era suficiente para ella. Esa noche no tenía deseos de escribir, en la última actualización no le había ido demasiado bien, por lo que decidió ver algo, así de paso pronto le daría sueño, no obstante su teléfono móvil vibró y aquello fue bueno, porque si no se le hubiese olvidado cargarlo.

Miró la notificación y era de esa aplicación y supo de inmediato qué había sido lo que Yumichika había hecho ¡había mandado el superlike a un chico! ¡Ella…! ¡Y había sido aceptado…!

Rápidamente se prestó a cancelar la compatibilidad por la vergüenza que la recorrió por completo, pero antes de conseguirlo el chico le habló. Ella miró sus fotos y aunque no sería la clase de hombre por el que se daría vuelta a mirar en la calle, no estaba nada mal.

El sujeto le habló y le preguntó por algo de su descripción que ella había puesto; ella decidió olvidar la vergüenza inicial, porque cuando le hablaban de ese juego ella simplemente perdía la cabeza, y a él también parecía gustarle… y no era un juego demasiado popular, por lo que no podía despreciar la oportunidad de conversar de ello.

El nombre del chico era extraño y ella se preguntó si sería su verdadero nombre, porque Ichigo no era un nombre muy usual en un hombre…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les agrada? ¿Debería continuarlo?**

 **El título se debe a como le decían a las mujeres con carácter en el renascimiento "musaraña" o "shrew" en inglés y basado en un título de Shakespeare "The Taming of the Shrew"  
**

 **Dado que dos de mis historias están llegando a su fin, tengo intención de reemplazarlas por esta.**

 **Ya conocen algunos mi estilo, no adorno con flores y seré bastante explícita.**

 **Bueno, ahí me dicen =)**

 **Saludos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: homosexualidad, juegos mentales, drogadicción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Sin haberse dado cuenta de que tal vez ella había hecho a hombres sentirse así, ella experimentó en carne propia lo que se sentía ser desechado por alguien, y es que para ella hasta entonces, todo había sido parte de un juego… ¿quién podía tomarse en serio una aplicación en la cual se veía a las personas como si estuvieran en una vitrina?

Las citas que había tenido hasta entonces se podían mediar de medianamente malas hasta definitivamente terribles.

Quizás se había dejado deslumbrar más de lo que hubiese querido admitir con la literatura y las películas con temática romántica, pero nunca sintió nada especial por alguien. ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Excitación? ¿Piernas que parecían gelatina? Ella no había sentido nada de eso, a su modo de ver eran exageraciones. Lo más incómodo era cuando sentía que la atracción era hacia ella y no de parte de ella. Rechazar no se sentía agradable.

 _Él_ se había mostrado muy serio y pasados los veinte primeros minutos ella creyó que no había habido interés de parte de él, pero cuando se sentó a su lado y él tomó la iniciativa todo cambió. Sus manos tibias y grandes se habían sentido reconfortantes en su cuerpo, sus besos le resultaron agradables, su olor la había cautivado y no menos importante, su modo de vestir le agradaba… no hubo nada en él que hiciera que lo rechazara de plano como a todos los demás…

Y aunque cuando había tocado sus pechos y sobre la ropa se habían frotado, había sido como se sintió el cosquilleo en su piel tras sus caricias en los antebrazos, unas mucho más inocentes que las que las antecedieron las que se habían quedado grabadas en su piel y en su memoria…

.

—¿Y qué te pasó? —indagó Yumichika —. Te ves… rara.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —averiguó ella.

—No sé… no has dicho nada de la gorda con leggins frente a nosotros —expuso él.

Rukia por primera vez miró en frente y entendió a qué se refería su amigo.

—Se le rebanará hasta el alma —agregó —. Pobre tela, ya no podría ceder más.

Yumichika la detuvo y con violencia sujetó su rostro desde su mentón, buscando que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraran.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir respecto al espectáculo que acabamos de ver? —interrogó él incrédulo —. ¡Rukia!

Su amigo estaba rogando atención y por algún motivo no había podido concentrarse en otra cosa que en los recuerdos de esas escasas horas que había compartido con Ichigo.

Él no la había vuelto a llamar ni a hablar desde ese encuentro, y de eso ya habían pasado tres días y según lo que se sabía, las cuarenta y ocho horas posteriores eran cruciales. Aunque eso era lo que Yumichika había dicho, que esa regla con esa cantidad de horas posteriores en un crimen eran lo mismo tras una cita: igual de decidoras.

Tenía tanta vergüenza por lo que le había pasado, que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de contárselo a Yumichika. Lo más seguro es que él se burlaría de ella por haberse ilusionado con un aparecido de Tinder.

—No deberíamos fijarnos en cómo se visten los demás… es cruel —verbalizó ella.

—Tú… ¡tú no eres mi amiga! —renegó él.

—Por favor —se rio ella —. Es sólo que hoy no es mi día, quizá no debí venir a amargarte con mi cara

—¿No estás de humor ni siquiera para esto? —mostró una bolsa.

Rukia no tuvo que mirarla dos veces para saber de qué se trataba. Era la bolsa de marihuana que le había prometido.

—¿No me estás jodiendo? ¿De verdad me darás todo eso? —indagó con recelo.

Yumichika sonriendo asintió.

—¿Y por qué? —ahondó ella —. Me parece sospechoso… ¿de dónde la sacaste de todos modos…?

—No querrás saber su origen —aseguró él —. Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo.

—En realidad me da igual —corroboró —. Si me la puedo quedar, por mí que te calles para siempre.

Le dio la bolsa y ella rápidamente la guardó.

—¿Y qué harás con tanta? ¿Pasarás viendo esas páginas pornográficas y consiguiendo arrugarte los dedos sin que nadie lo haga por ti? —indagó él.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gráfico? —contraatacó ella algo molesta.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo —insistió en su argumento —. Esas noches desenfrenadas contigo misma son las que hacen que no te intereses por nadie. Chocolates, computador, internet y tus dedos… y tienes tu propia relación con tu persona de pareja. Un lazo difícil de romper, si me lo preguntan…

—Lo bueno es que nadie te está preguntando –respondió ella —. ¿Y qué tal las cosas con el Calvo?

—¡No es calvo! —lo defendió —. Él se rapa.

Con ese comentario Rukia supo de inmediato que seguía entusiasmado con él.

—¿No dijiste que no estabas interesado en los que vivían escondiéndose?, ¿Qué ya no estabas para esas cosas? —se burló ella.

—Cuando te gusta alguien te das cuenta de que si escupes al cielo es posible que te caiga en la cara cuando la gravedad ataca —dijo melodramático.

—¿Sigues poniendo en tu perfil que eres _versátil_? —averiguó Rukia.

—¿Por qué se escucha como una burla? —consultó él.

—Porque lo es —afirmó ella —. Tú no eres versátil, tú eres pasivo… sólo acéptalo.

El gesto ofendido en su rostro causó una risotada verdadera en ella.

—Él me dijo que nunca había estado con otro hombre —confesó Yumichika después de haber fingido que estaba ofendido —. Es cierto lo que dije acerca de no salir con sujetos que se esconden, pero yo mejor que nadie entiendo también que se necesita tiempo para aceptarlo…

—Tardaste veintiséis años en darte cuenta que eras gay —recalcó ella —. Y en dos años has doblado, si es que no triplicado, la cantidad de hombres con los que me he relacionado en toda mi vida como heterosexual...

—¿Qué puedo decir? No sabía que era gay… no viví mi adolescencia —se justificó.

—Ay, ¡por favor! —inquirió ella —. Al segundo día de conocerte yo ya lo sabía.

—¡Y mira en lo que me convertí porque me abriste los ojos…! —la acusó.

—A ver, ¡yo sólo te indiqué el camino! Tú lo recorriste de ida y vuelta demasiadas veces, esa ya no puede ser mi responsabilidad… —se desentendió ella.

Ambos se largaron a reír. Lo interesante acerca de su relación es que podían decirse de todo sin llegar a molestarse el uno con el otro. Se conocieron y desde el primer día se hicieron inseparables, aunque las circunstancias en las que se conocieron ya no eran las mismas; a él lo habían echado y ella renunció poco tiempo después, pero aquello no acabó con su amistad.

A sus ojos Yumichika era evidentemente gay, pero no todos parecían verlo, por lo que muchos le preguntaban si él era su novio, lo curioso es que ella se refería a él como su "novia".

—No te la fumes toda en un día —cambió el tema.

—No podría —se defendió.

Yumichika la quedó mirando de manera acusadora. No le creía.

—En serio mis pulmones no darían para tanto… —explicó sus verdaderos motivos.

—Eso si te lo creo —contestó él —. Los pulmones no se regeneran.

Se quedaron mirando el mar un rato, en silencio.

—Te acabo de dar una bolsa ¿y no sacarás uno? —se quejó él.

—Puta madre, no tenías más que pedirlo ¡No sabía que querías! —sacó ella la bolsa.

—Pensé que no iba a ser necesario, considerando que casi enrolas con una sola mano, creí que armarías uno tan pronto la tuvieras en tu poder —aseguró.

—Eres tú el que siempre me rechaza cuando te ofrezco —justificó.

—Bueno, hoy no es ese día… —sostuvo —. Hoy quiero fumar y olvidarme de todo lo demás y después ir a comer lo que sea que encontremos en el camino, ojalá algo barato porque estoy pobre.

.

Los meses pasaron y Rukia continuó saliendo con sujetos que no llenaban sus expectativas, ni ella las de esos tipos, porque en más de alguna oportunidad después de la cita ninguno de los dos volvió a buscarse, y eso lo agradecía, le evitaba lo dramático al asunto. Simplemente comenzaba a aceptar que no era lo suyo.

Ichigo no volvió a buscarla, y ella optó por tampoco hacerlo, aunque más de alguna vez, reconocía para sí misma que había querido hacerlo. Ella no era material para estar buscando a nadie.

A ella la buscaban.

Yumichika la instó a ir a bailar a un lugar donde el baño era mixto, era un cambio de rutina interesante poder ir a arreglarse con su amigo en el baño, no obstante él había tenido un problema con quien supo después que se llamaba Madarame, el Calvo, como lo llamaba ella. La noche había empezado bien, sin embargo, la habían pasado a llevar y no le habían pedido disculpas, lo que terminó en una pelea que resultó con que los vetaran a ambos del lugar. Nunca había visto a Yumichika tan enojado, y resultó sorprendente lo rudo que se vio a sus ojos. Entre tres personas, dos hombres y otro ser humano que aún se preguntaba si era hombre o una mujer, habían podido detenerlo.

Esa noche su amigo admitió que en realidad estaba enamorado del Calvo y ella, alcoholizada como pocas veces en su vida confesó que un chico que le había interesado la había rechazado.

—¿Y te lo callaste todo este tiempo? —preguntó ofendido su amigo.

—Hablar de ello lo hacía más real –admitió —. Me había interesado en serio.

—Olvidemonos de todos —sugirió él.

No obstante ella terminó besándose con un gay y Yumichika con una lesbiana.

Había sido una noche muy trastornada.

.

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, con alguien a su lado. Miró su ropa y todo se encontraba en el lugar que correspondía, y agradeció profundamente el hecho de estar vestida. Miró mejor a quien tenía a su lado y era Yumichika. Esa debía ser su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y pronto las ganas de vomitar la invadieron. El alcohol le estaba cobrando la cuenta y por más que trató de despertarlo él no reaccionó, por lo que no le quedó más que buscar el baño, dando con la puerta correcta al segundo intento.

Se sentía débil y temblorosa. Odiaba el alcohol por esa razón, ella no tenía una buena resaca y odiaba vomitar más de lo que cualquier persona normal lo hacía, porque el ver su propia desgracia regurgitada le daba más asco. Lo que era un ciclo sin fin.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con una señora, que debía ser la madre de Yumichika.

—Hola —saludó ella.

La madre de su amigo la miró de pies a cabeza y ella se sintió algo incómoda.

—Hola —respondió —. ¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?

Aquello fue incomodo… ¿por qué nadie notaba la evidente homosexualidad en él?

—En realidad somos muy buenos amigos —explicó ella.

Pudo ver en su rostro un dejo de decepción. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la certeza entonces de que madre aunque no lo sabía, lo intuía.

—Ven a comer conmigo –la invitó.

Su estómago de sentía vacío, pero no deseaba comer nada, no obstante no fue capaz de rechazar aquella invitación.

Rukia había notado que Yumichika en realidad tenía un origen humilde, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero notó entonces que aquello era cierto. La casa era pequeña, los adornos y la decoración no tenían un mismo tema, no obstante todo relucía de limpio.

Se sentó donde la madre de Yumichika le indicó y le sirvió una sopa, que a ella no le agradaban, pero tras probarla no pudo parar.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó.

—¿Puedo? —dijo insegura

Ella sonrió y le sirvió un poco más.

—Yumichika despertará hasta un rato más —dijo ella con certeza.

Ciertamente conocía las etílicas costumbres de su hijo.

Rukia miró la hora y había pensado que era más temprano de lo que realmente era.

—¡Ya es muy tarde! —se sorprendió.

La mujer mayor la quedó mirando.

—Tú eres Rukia, ¿verdad? —consultó.

Se sorprendió de que la mujer la conociera.

—Sí –admitió —. Soy Rukia Kuchiki . Mucho gusto.

—Mi hijo siempre habla de ti —dijo ella —. Si no supiera que a mi hijo le gustan las albóndigas más que la pasta, hubiese creído que eran algo más.

Rukia quedó como perpleja. Se suponía que nadie sabía que él era tan homosexual como la homosexualidad misma. Su apreciación cuando le había preguntado si eral a novia y la decepción que había percibido había sido la correcta.

—Él cree que soy estúpida —expresó —. Pero esperaré hasta el día que él quiera decírmelo. No le digas que lo sé, y sigue cuidándolo por favor, él es todo lo que tengo.

Ella asintió, y tras despedirse y buscar las pertenencias que no se habían perdido tras aquella noche, se fue a su casa. Debía preparar el trabajo y actualizar una de sus historias. Había pasado tiempo desde que se había dedicado a escribir.

.

Al llegar a su casa y comprobar que su correo sólo tenía ofertas en las que no tenía un solo interés, se prestó a escribir, no obstante nada venía a ella.

—Ahjj ¡mierda! —exclamó con molestia.

Cerró su laptop con una violencia innecesaria, y prendió la televisión, y sin pensar demasiado se dedicó a mirar la película que aunque ni siquiera le gustaba particularmente, siempre que la estaban pasando la veía, y sin darse cuenta el sueño la invadió.

Al despertar y haberse cargado completamente su teléfono, lo prendió, y un mensaje de un número que terminaba en siete, apareció.

" _Hola"_

Un escueto _"hola"_ junto a la misma foto que reconoció que pertenecía a Ichigo.

—Qué se joda —expresó con hastío.

No borró el mensaje, pero tampoco lo respondió, sin embargo tras fumar y terminar riéndose de un pésimo meme referente a lo vivido la noche anterior que Yumichika le había enviado, jugar con Ichigo no le pareció una mala idea.

Iba a calentarlo hasta excitarlo y dejarlo. Tal como lo había hecho él con ella, iba a volver a generar el interés, con el único interés de sanar su ego, aplastando el suyo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, será corta, asi que no tendrán que esperar demasiado para ver el final.**

 **Gracias por los reviews =)**


End file.
